Mechakucha
by Mika kawamura
Summary: Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke, berharap mereka akan bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka.. tapi Sakura mulai lelah melihat tingkah Sasuke yang selalu berselingkuh dibelakangnya, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya... ONESHOOT / complete Sasusaku / M hanya jaga-jaga no lemon/ Warning : OOC, gaje, mungkin ide pasaran/ Dont like please dont read/ judul awal : messy day


Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sensei, the story is mine

warning : OOC, typo(s), eyd berantakan mungkin, Rate M untuk jaga-jaga aja, sakura centric

**DLDR**

**DLDR**

**DLDR**

**"Dont Like Dont Read" **

"_Ne_... Sasuke-_kun_.. pernahkah sekali saja kau mengingatku sekarang?"

"Pernahkan sekali saja ... kau menangis untukku?"

"Pernahkah kau selama ini... mencintaiku? ah tidak kurasa mencintaiku merupakan hal yang mustahil bukan? bagaimana jika menyayangiku? mustahil juga kurasa eh?"

"Seandainya saja... aku tidak terjebak oleh tindakanmu waktu itu..."

Sakura memandang langit yang mendung gelap mengucapkan hal yang selama ini sulit disampaikan ke Sasuke.., pacarnya, hujan mungkin akan turun sebentar lagi tapi Sakura tidak peduli dia duduk di bangku taman tersembunyi yang berada di belakang kampus tempat sakura setahun yang lalu menimba ilmu, tempat itu jarang di kunjungi orang , tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri bukan?

Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, airmatanya sudah mengering sejak 1 tahun lalu, sudah terlalu lelah dirinya mengeluarkan air mata hanya untuk pemuda yang dingin dengan model rambut pantat ayam itu, Sakura tersenyum miris menatap langit yang mulai meneteskan air hujan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku tau aku bodoh.. karena itu kau memilihku eh? Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tapi kau tau... seberapapun besarnya aku mencintaimu jika terus disakiti seperti ini aku pun menjadi lelah,,,,"

Kini hujan turun dengan deras Sakura berjalan ke arah gedung terdekat untuk berteduh, dikeluarkannya handphone dari tasnya yang sudah lumayan basah , Sakura menekan nomor Sasuke.

Sakura _POV_

_"Hn?Sakura?"_

Ah suara ini.. sudah lama tidak kudengar... sehari? dua hari ah tidak sudah seminggu aku tidak mendengar suara ini aku sudah terbiasa.. tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri.. aku rindu pada suara ini.. dan ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengarnya... sayang memang.. tapi inilah yang terbaik bukan?

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

_"Ada perlu apa? aku sibuk cepatlah!"_

Aku tersenyum miris... kau sibuk eh? ingatkah kau... dulu meski kau sesibuk apapun kau tetap menyediakan waktu untuk berbincang denganku... selalu mengatakan kau rindu padaku... itu semua bohong bukan?

"Aku.. ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita.."

_"Baiklah"_

Sudah kuduga... dia menyetujuinya dengan mudah eh? tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, dan lihat bahkan setelah menjawabnya dia memutuskan sambungan telephonku?

"Hahaha... sungguh tragis... _maa~ikka~ sayonara _Sasuke-_kun _ah bukan Uchiha-_san_"

_End of _Sakura _POV_

Sakura memukul kedua pipinya dengan lumayan keras.

"Yosh! besok aku akan memulai hidupku yang baru!" Sakura berjalan kembali ke bawah hujan yang lumayan deras membiarkan hujan membasahi dirinya sambil memegang _handphone _yang tentunya akan rusak , _handphone _pemberian Sasuke yang selama ini dia jaga yang hanya berisi nomor dan segala kenangan bersama Sasuke di dalamnya...

Sesampai di apartemennya yang kecil namun nyaman, Sakura mengganti bajunya yang basah, berendam sebentar menghilangkan segala kepenatan yang ada di kepalanya. Di liriknya _handphone _yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman-nya yang telah rusak akibat guyuran air hujan, setelah selesai mandi Sakura berjalan ke balkon apartemennya , balkon apartemen miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan laut, di buangnya _handphone _itu ke laut.

"_Sayonara_..." bisik sakura berbarengan dengan jatuhnya _handphone _itu di laut, Sakura berbalik dan memasuki apartemennya merapikan semua kardus yang berserakan yang berisi barang-barang miliknya.

'v'

Sasuke tengah berada di sebuah cafe dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang berbicara dengan antusias pada Sasuke, yang di tanggapinya dengan 'hn' andalan miliknya, suara dering _handphone_nya membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika keningnya berkerut melihat siapa yang menelpon-nya.

_klik_

"Hn?Sakura?"

_"Sasuke-kun.."_

Raut wajah Sasuke semakin menunjukan raut wajah kekesalan _'Ck, apa maunya sih?'_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati tentu saja.

"Ada perlu apa? aku sibuk cepatlah!"

_"Aku.. ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita.."_

"Baiklah"

Sasuke menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang, _'Putus eh? hahahaha tidak mungkin Sakura... kau pasti kembali padaku, seperti yang sebelumnya.. aku yakin' _ Sasuke tersenyum sinis, ya memang selama ini Sakura berkali-kali memutuskan Sasuke... Tapi apakah kau tahu Sasuke-kun?kali ini Sakura serius tidakkah kau dengar suaranya tadi? mencerminkan kerapuhan, kelelahan yang amat sangat... Tentu kau takkan tau bukan? untuk sekarang, karena besok atau lusa saat kau mencari dirinya kau tak bisa menemukannya.

"Siapa Sasuke-_kun_?" Karin bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke sambil sesekali mengaduk-aduk minuman-nya yang sudah tidak dingin lagi.

"Hn"

"Hn bukan sebuah jawaban sasuke-_kun_!" Karin memutar bila matanya bosan, sebal terkadang mendengar jawaban khas dari kekasihnya ini, ya kekasih... meski sebenarnya Karin adalah selingkuhan Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, ayo pulang hujan sudah reda" Sasuke beranjak dari temat duduknya, membayar pesanannya dan berjalan bergandenganmenuju ke mobil yang terpakir tidak jauh dari _cafe _ itu , sebenarnya Karin yang bergelayut manja pada sasuke , sedangkan Sasuke? dia cuek saja tentunya.

'v'

"Nona? apakah saya perlu memasukkan barang yang ada di tangan nona?" Petugas pengangkut barang yang tengah membantu Sakura pindahan menunjuk kotak kardus dengan ukuran sedang yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Ah tidak... barang ini.. akan kukirimkan ke pemiliknya.." Sakura tersenyum, meski di pikiran orang lain itu adalah senyum yang indah namun bagi orang yang telah lama mengenal dirinya pasti mengerti .. itu hanyalah senyuman palsu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersarang di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Baiklah .. Barang yang telah saya angkut akan saya kirimkan ke rumah baru nona... " Petugas itu mengangkat topinya sebagai salam dan berlalu ke mobil miliknya yang akan mengangkut barang-barang dan juga Sakura ke rumah barunya di suna . Perjalanan-nya pasti akan memakan waktu lumayan lama , jarak konoha-suna sangat Jauh perlu waktu 5 jam menggunakan mobil untuk sampai kesana.

"Ah baik.. saya akan ke kantor pos samping apartemen dahulu baru kita berangkat" Sakura membungkuk sebagai balasan salam petugas itu lalu bergegas mengirimkan benda yang berada di genggamannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke, benda-benda yang berada di dalam kardus itu adalah semua barang yang di berikan sasuke pada sakura kecuali _handphone _tentunya yang sudah Sakura lempar tadi siang.

Selama di perjalanan Sakura hanya memandang ke luar jendela menatap langit yang sudah berubah menjadi cerah, meski sulit untuk melupakan Sasuke tapi hati Sakura sudah lebih ringan... yah besok merupakan hari yang baru bagi Sakura tentu saja.. lingkungan yang baru, orang-orang yang baru dan suasana hati yang baru. Sakura tersenyum kini senyumnya sangat tulus.

'v'

Lima Tahun kemudian

Sakura tengah menyirami tanaman bunga yang berada di pekarangan rumah sederhananya di temani anjing kesayangannya Rihito, Sakura sedang libur hari ini kepala rumah sakit tempat dirinya bekerja memberikan libur seminggu pada Sakura yang sudah bekerja secara intensif beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Hoaaah cerahnya~ bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan Rihito-_kun_?" Sakura meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya sambil bertanya kepada anjingnya yang tengah bermain sendiri di samping Sakura, mendengar pertanyaan Sakura sang majikan Rihito segera ke kandangnya dan mengambil tali untuk menyetujui usul Sakura , _"Guk!" _Rihito meletakkan tali itu tepat di bawah kaki sakura dan duduk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya tanda bahwa tidak sabar untuk segera berjalan-jalan bersama sang majikan.

"ahahahaha _hai,,,hai,,_sebentar ya aku akan masuk berganti baju dulu dan kita akan berjalan-jalan hingga kau puas Rihito-_kun _!" Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk berganti pakaian, seakan mengerti Rihito hanya menjawab dengan suara 'Guk'-nya tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa dia katakan.

Rihito bukanlah anjing yang galak yang sering menyalak setiap ada orang asing lewat, asal orang itu tidak berniat menyakiti majikannya Rihito hanya diam saja memperhatikan orang lewat oleh karena itu selama sebulan ini meski ada orang aneh yang sering memperhatikan majikannya dari balik tembok taman yang terdapat di dekat rumah sakura-pun Rihito bersikap biasa saja.

Ya... Selama sebulan ini orang itu terus saja mengawasi Sakura , seorang pria dengan model rambut mencuat bagai pantat ayam sudah bisa kalian tebak bukan siapa dia? tentu Sasuke Uchiha, bila ada yang mengenal dirinya pasti akan pingsan seketika mengetahui dirinya beralih profesi menjadi _stalker_ kelas atas.

_cklek _

Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah Rihito yang masih setia menunggu di tempat tadi, setelah memasang tali pada kalung leher Rihito di mulailah jalan-jalan mereka pagi ini.

Rihito sangat senang kali ini jalan-jalannya ditemani sang majikan, karena biasanya Rihito berjalan-jalan sendiri dikarenakan Sakura yang sedang sibuk bekerja, Rihito berlari dengan semangat ke arah taman tempat favoritnya bermain dengan anak-anak yang sering bermain di taman itu.

"Aah! Rihito-_kun!_ pelan-pelan aduh! dasar~" Sakura agak kewalahan memegang tali Rihito entah kenapa Rihito terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali, sesampai di taman Sakura melepas tali Rihito membiarkannya bermain sebentar dan Sakura duduk di bangku yang tersedia di taman sambil memandang ke langit.

Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di dekat jalan masuk ketaman berniat menghampiri Sakura akan tetapi niatnya terhalang melihat Sakura tengah di dekati lelaki berambut merah yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mengantar pulang Sakura, kedua tangannya mengepal menahan emosi 'Sakura adalah milikku!milikku!' Sasuke terus menerus mengulang kalimat itu , ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakannya dengan lantang dan menunjukkan pada semua orang, seluruh dunia bila dia mau akan tetapi dirinya tidak bisa ... Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura memang ingin lepas darinya seutuhnya... ingin rasanya membuat Sakura menjadi miliknya lagi , Namun Sasuke tau.. itu akan sulit dia sudah menyakiti hati sakura berkali-kali. Waktu mereka masih berpacaran bahkan sebelum mereka berpacaran Sasuke sangat mementingkan Sakura diatas segala-galanya, hal itu hanya berlangsung selama 4 tahun hubungan mereka berjalan 2 tahun berikutnya di-isi oleh segala penghianatan Sasuke, selama ini Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan rapat-rapat dan yakin Sakura tidak mengetahuinya namun sayang sejak awal penghianatan itu Sakura sudah mengetahuinya...

"_Ohayou~ _ Sakura-_Sensei~_" sapa Gaara, teman Sakura di tempat dirinya bekerja.

"_Ohayou _Gaara_-kun, _dan berhentilah memanggilku _-Sensei_ jika tidak berada di rumah sakit!" Jawab Sakura sambil meninju pelan lengan Gaara yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedang mengajak jalan Rihito?"

Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk "Ya! jarang sekali aku membawa Rihito berjalan-jalan dia tampak sangat bersemangat ahaha dan kau tengah mengajak jalan keponakanmu yang manis Gaara-kun?" Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manis yang tulus terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ya.. ichigo-_chan _sangat bersemangat mengajakku jalan hari ini, karena tau aku mendapat libur.. dan kau ini sungguh sayang eh dengan Rihito? sudah seperti anakmu saja" gurau Gaara dengan tampang _stoicnya_.

Sakura tertawa lumayan keras "Ahahahahaha! Gaara-_kun_ .. tidak kusangka kau bisa bergurau dan lihat tidak bisakah kau bergurau dengan memasang tampang jahil?bukannya wajah seriusmu itu!"

Dimata Sasuke mereka seperti tengah berkencan membuat Sasuke memerah wajahnya bukan karena malu tetapi karena menahan emosi yang hampir meledakkan kepalanya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Gaara yang tengah bercanda , dengan gerakan yang cepat Sasuke menarik kerah baju Gaara "Jauhi Sakura dia milikku!" ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

"Lepaskan Gaara-_kun!" _ Sakura yang sempat kaget melihat Sasuke telah berhasil mengontrol kembali kesadarannya dan kini tengah mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sasuke pada kerah baju Gaara, Gaara sendiri hanya memasang wajah stoicnya tanpa menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Gaara.

"Sakura bukan milikmu" ujar Gaara sesaat setelah cengkeraman Sasuke di lepaskan Sasuke hendak menghajar wajah Gaara namun kali ini Gaara bisa menahan serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"_Ya-yamette! _Uchiha-_san_ sedang apa kau disini? dan benar kata Gaara-_kun_ aku bukan milikmu!" Sakura menatap tajam ke arah _onyx_ Sasuke

"Grr! Guk!Guk!" Saat mendengar teriakkan sang majikkan Rihito langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan menyalak dengan suara yang keras, Sakura mengambil Rihito dan memeluknya untuk meredakan suara anjingnya yang begitu keras.

"A-aku..." Sasuke bingung akan memberi jawaban apa,, mustahil bukan bila menjawab 'selama sebulan ini aku mengikutimu saku' sungguh sangat bukan Uchiha sekali bukan?

"_Mou!_ sudahlah aku capek! kau merusak hariku Uchiha!" Sakura membungkuk memberi salam pada Gaara dan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Semua orang yang ada di taman melihatnya tentu hal ini membuat Sakura tidak nyaman maka Sakura lebih memilih pulang saja daripada terus terdiam disana, dan masalah Gaara? Sakura akan menjelaskannya besok saat dia mulai bekerja.

"_Matte!" _ Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah berada di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"_Nani?_" Sakura berbalik menghadap Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang dingin, sedangkan Rihito yang berada di pelukan Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke adalah mangsanya,

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

"hn bicara saja" Jawab Sakura singkat.. hei! sejak kapan kepribadian mereka bertukar? Sakura kini nampak sangat dingin pada Sasuke.

"Diluar? bukankah sebaiknya kita berbicara di dalam?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, setelah di pikir-pikir tidak begitu nyaman memang berbicara di luar pagar akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk ke rumahnya , saat ini mereka berada di ruang tamu.

"Minumlah dan bicaralah lalu segera keluar dari rumahku" Sakura meletakkan jus tomat di hadapan Sasuke , meski Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke namun sebagai seorang tuan rumah yang sopan tentu Sakura tetap menghidangkan minuman pada tamunya 'kan?

"hn" Sasuke meminum sedikit jus tomat yang merupakan kesukaannya itu "Kau ternyata masih ingat minuman kesukaanku Saki?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Heh... itu minuman kesukaan Rihito jadi aku selalu mempersiapkannya di kulkas" Jawab Sakura dengan sinis.

_'what?anjing itu minum jus ini! ah sial!' _Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Jadi?" Sakura mulai kesal ini sudah 5 menit sejak Sasuke memasukin rumahnya, terasa begitu lama baginya, Sakura takut jika Sasuke masih berada di sekitarnya lama-lama perasaan itu yang dia kubur dengan rapi di hatinya perlahan-lahan akan muncul kembali.

"Hn.. aku ingin kau kembali padaku" ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah kuduga..." Sakura menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "kenapa?"

"Ka-" "Karena kau menyukaiku begitu?" belum selesai Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura menandakan memang itulah yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Hahahahahahha jangan bercanda uchiha-san... Kau benar-benar akan mengatakan itu? _ne..._ perkataan itu sudah tidak mempan bagiku... kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku mendengar perkataan itu eh? suka cih?" Sakura mendengus sebal " Berapa gadis ah tidak wanita yang sudah kau berikan kata-kata indah itu eh? banyak bukan? perlu kusebutkan satu-satu? Mei, yuki, kirara, miruka..."

"Me-" Sasuke ingin menjawab namun dirinya terdiam saat Sakura menyebut kedua nama terakhir "Ino dan Karin juga termasuk bukan?"

Kini Sasuke hanya terdiam memang benar semua nama yang di sebutkan Sakura pernah menjadi wanitanya.. itu karena dirinya bosan pada Sakura tapi dirinya sungguh tidak berniat melepaskan Sakura dari dirinya .. sungguh...

"Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan semua gadis yang kusebutkan... aku tau kau bosan padaku saat itu.. tapi ino?sungguh tidak kusangka..." Sakura menatap ke pintu kaca yang terhubung ke taman belakang rumah miliknya, memandangi bunga yang masih kuncup dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sakura.. _gomen ne,,,_" untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya Sasuke meminta maaf pada seorang gadis , dia sudah tidak peduli selama beberapa tahun ini Sasuke hampir dibuat gila karena kehilangan sosok gadis yang di sukai bahkan dicintai olehnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak aku memutuskan untuk berpisah darimu Sasuke... tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa untuk kembali padamu..." Sakura menutup matanya sebentar berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin menangis di hadapan pria ini.

"KENAPA?!AKU BAHKAN MENINGGALKAN EGOKU HANYA UNTUK MEMINTA MAAF PADAMU? TAPI KENAPA?! KENAPA SAKU?!" Sasuke berteriak pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang membulat kaget akan sikap Sasuke , selama ini dia sama sekali belum pernah membentak dirinya bahkan mengenggam erat pundaknya dengan kuat seperti sekarang ini.

"Le-lepaskan! uchiha-san!" Sakura mencoba untuk memberontak dari genggaman Sasuke namun apa daya kekuatan Sasuke Jauh lebih besar dari Sakura.

"TIDAK! tidak lagi saku... aku sakit! kumohon saku kembalilah padaku" Setetes demi setetes Sasuke menitikkan air mata, hey.. bahkan Sasuke yang egonya selangit bisa menitikkan air mata sepertinya egonya telah di buang jauh-jauh olehnya.

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang , sebenarnya Sakura memang masih menyayangi pria ini tapi... kenangan akan masa lalu tidak bisa di lepaskan dari ingatannya saat sasuke berselingkuh,,, terus menerus bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada Sakura hanya dengan alasan bosan,,

"_gomen.._" jawab Sakura lirih.

"TIDAK! apa karena pria berambut merah itu?! kau milikku saku! MILIKKU!" Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke sekarang dengan penuh paksaan Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan menaiki tangga ke kamar Sakura.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan? lepaskan!lepaskaan!" Ketakutan menghinggapi Sakura , dia tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Sasuke yang membawanya ke kamar miliknya di atas.

"UCHIHA-SAN!"

"SASUKE-KUN! PANGGIL AKU SASUKE-KUN SEPERTI DULU SAKU!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu sakura .

"Sa-sakit uchi-" "DIAM!"

_cklek klik_

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan mengunci kembali lalu membanting Sakura ke tempat tidurnya , badan Sakura gemetaran air matanya kini mengalir Sasuke yang di hadapannya sangat menakutkan kemarahan tengah meliputi dirinya , siang itu teriakan penuh kesakitan memenuhi kamar Sakura... tangisan dan jerit kesakitan terus terdengar dari kamar itu.

'v'

"..." air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipi sakura, tidak lagi terdengar isakan hanya air mata yang terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti dirinya terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi sungguh membuatnya shock, setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Sakura , Sasuke meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang kesakitan bajunya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, matanya yang selalu bersinar terang kini mulai meredup,

Sakura menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi, berusaha membersihkan dirinya yang telah dikotori oleh Sasuke di depan cermin kamar mandi di melihat tubuhnya yang penuh bercak-bercak merah, matanya yang redup dan terus menerus mengalirkan air mata tanpa suara... Sakura lelah.. sangat lelah...

Sejak berpisah dengan Sasuke , Sakura selalu berpikir , seandainya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu... seandainya dia tidak jatuh cinta padanya .. tapi percuma semua sudah terjadi yang bisa sakura lakukan hanya maju terus menatap ke masa depan dirinya sudah bertekad untuk benar-benar menutup hatinya, dirinya sudah lelah... biarlah malam ini diiringi dengan tangis Sakura,dan mulai besok dia akan memikirkan masa depan dirinya.

"_Guk!guk..guk! aung..._" Rihito yang sedari tadi di luar kamar terus menggaruk-garuk pintu kamar Sakura mengkhawatirkan keadaan majikannya, sesaat sakura tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu dan memeluk Rihito.

"Rihito-_kun.._ sepertinya kita harus pindah... ke tempat yang tidak bisa di temukan dirinya" Seakan mengerti keadaan majikannya Rihito hanya terdiam menatap dengan muka yang sedih dan menjilati air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku lelah Rihito-_kun..._ ayo tidur"

'v'

Sakura POV

Aku memutuskan untuk sementara kembali ke rumah orang tuaku membawa Rihito tentunya, sebulan setelah aku tinggal disana hampir setiap pagi aku muntah-muntah karena aku tau apa yang terjadi padaku karena aku seorang dokter ahli kandungan... ya aku hamil... saat itu _tou-san _ sangat marah padaku sejak awal _tou-san_ memang tidak menyukai Sasuke, jika saat itu aku mendengarkan _tou-san _ mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal ini bukan? tapi apa daya semua sudah terjadi , semarah apapun _tou-san _padaku dia tetap memperhatikan aku, sembilan bulan sudah usia kandunganku sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan , _tou-san_ dan _ kaa-san _ yang hanya mampir setiap bulan sekali kini menemaniku karena saatnya melahirkan hampir dekat.

Ah aku lupa bilang ya? kini aku tinggal di Kumagakure _tousan_ mempunyai bisnis di sini karena itu aku pindah kemari untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Gaara hampir setiap 2 minggu menemuiku dia sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan diriku bahkan berusaha melamarku... hihihi... jika mengingat itu aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil namun tentu aku menolaknya aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan membesarkan anakku.. sendirian. Bila suatu saat nanti anakku mencari ayahnya akan kubilang 'dia sudah mati.. di dalam hatiku dia sudah mati' semoga saja anak-anakku mau menerima jawaban itu.

"Ren, Rin lahirlah segera ibu sudah tidak sabar melihat kalian berdua" aku duduk di teras rumahku sambil mengelus-elus perutku yang sudah besar, ngomong-ngomong... anakku kembar.. hehehe perempuan dan laki-laki.

"_Ne _Sakura_-chan_ saatnya kita periksa kandunganmu... ayo ke rumah sakit" aku sedikit terkejut saat _Kaa-san _ menepuk bahuku sambil mengisyaratkan untuk mengganti bajuku dan masuk ke mobil.

_"Hai"_ aku memasukin kamarku dan berganti pakaian , selama perjalanan aku hanya melihat ke langit yang kini sedang di liputi awan mendung , entah kenapa hal itu memberikan firasat buruk padaku... di dalam hatiku aku berdoa agar tidak bertemu orang itu dan berharap firasatku tidak tepat.

Selama menunggu giliran memeriksa kandungan kurasakan perutku mulai terasa sakit.

"Akh..._ Ka-Kaa-san i-ittai!iitaaaiii!"_ aku berteriak sambil memegang tangan _Kaa-san _ sepertinya aku mengalami kontraksi uukh sakit sekali (author = -a itu memang kontraksi kale~ / di - _shanaro _Sakura hp's author 0 X.x)

Kudengar _kaa-san _ berteriak mencari dokter akh sial lama sekali dokternya semenit kemudian aku mendengar suara roda dan seseorang atau beberapa orang mengangkatku entahlah yang sekarang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit di perutku

_Tousan _berjalan ke sana kemari bagai setrika yang tengah menyetrika baju (?) terlihat di wajahnya bahwa dia sangat khawatir sedangkan _Kaasan_ duduk terlihat tenang namun di mimik mukanya terlihat jelas bahwa dia sama khawatirnya dengan _Tousan_

_oeekk..ooeekkk..._

Terdengar suara tangisan yang pertama seketika wajah _Tousan _dan _Kaasan _berubah menjadi cerah selang beberapa menit tangisan kedua pun pecah kini wajah _Kaasan_ku telah basah karena air mata kebahagiaan.

End of Sakura POV

-'v'-

"Waaah... sungguh bayi yang sangat aktif _ne? _Sakura..." Kata ibuku sambil menggendong bayi laki-laki Sakura sedangkan bayi perempuannya kini sedang berada di gendongan ibunya. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat ibunya yang sangat senang mendapatkan cucu, Sakura sangat bersyukur mempunyai orang tua yang sangat sayang padanya.

Ayah Sakura sekarang sedang berada di koridor rumah sakit sedang membawa beberapa makanan untuk istrinya, sejak pagi tadi istrinya belum makan sama sekali jadi ayah Sakura pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan untuk sang istri tercinta.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya memandang seseorang yang memiliki helaian rambut berwarna pink yang mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya. "Sakura?" ya.. Sakura.. orang yang di kenalnya, yang sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari kepalanya dengan cara apapun, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna sama dengan Sakura. "Ayahnya Sakura? kenapa ada di sini?" gumam Sasuke saat melihat dengan jelas bahwa orang yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Sakura adalah Ayah Sakura yang sekarang telah memasuki salah satu ruangan pasien. Hatinya terus mendorong Sasuke untuk memasuki ruangan yang di masuki oleh Ayah Sakura

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan memasukinya, Sasuke tidak mengetuk pintu karena dia tahu jika dia mengetuk pintu atau mengeluarkan suaranya pasti tidak diijinkan masuk oleh ayah Sakura. Sasuke yang sedari tadi membawa papan mengenai info pasien yang baru saja di tanganinya terjatuh membuat suara yang lumayan keras.

Bruk

Sakura yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Seketika Sakura terdiam dan memalingkan mukanya 'Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya Ayah Sakura ingin sekali menghajar Sasuke atas apa yang sudah diperbuat pada anaknya, tapi ibu Sakura tahu hal ini harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu oleh mereka berdua. Ibu Sakura menyerahkan cucu laki-lakinya kepada Sakura dan menarik keluar suaminya.

Beberapa saat ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap yang akhirnya terpecahkan oleh suara tangis bayi laki-laki milik Sakura.

"Tenanglah sayang... ibu ada disini? kau kenapa? lapar ya?" tanya Sakura pada anak lelakinya yang baru saja dia lahirkan, karena tangannya sudah penuh dengan anak perempuannya Sakura bingung harus bagaimana ingin menggendong tapi pasti yang perempuan akan ikutan menangis. Sasuke mengambil inisiatif sendiri menggendong anak Sakura, yang hanya mendapat respon _deathglare _ dari Sakura

"Mau apa kau dengan bayiku?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu Saku..." Jawab Sasuke sambil memandang lembut bayi yang ada di gendongannya "Matanya sama denganku eh?" gumam sasuke saat melihat sang bayi membuka matanya , anehnya saat melihat Sasuke bayi itu berhenti menangis.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke mengenai matanya, tatapan matanya berubah sendu 'ya... tentu saja... itu anakmu... hasil perbuatanmu malam itu...' batin Sakura.

"Boleh kutau siapa ayahnya?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat menyergap ruangan itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hati Sakura seperti di tusuk ribuan jari mendengar pertanyaan itu "Apakah kau mau menyindirku Uchiha-san?" jawabnya.. ah tidak pertanyaan lebih tepatnya yang dia lontarkan dengan sinis , "Apakah kau tidak tahu? ataukah berpura-pura tidak tahu hah?!" Suara Sakura kini sudah tidak terkontrol emosinya sungguh tidak bisa di tahan lagi... Sakura lelah.. sangat lelah dengan semua ini "Bukankah tadi kau sudah mengatakan bahwa matanya sama denganmu! apakah perlu kau tanyakan lagi siapa ayahnya hah?! apakah aku wanita murahan yang bisa dengan tenangnya menikah dengan orang lain dan melakukan hal 'itu' setelah apa yang kau lakukan malam itu eh?!" Suara tangis bayi mulai menghiasi ruangan itu.. sepertinya suara Sakura memancing bayinya untuk menangis.

"Ma-maafkan ibu Rin... sudah jangan menangis.. ibu tidak marah denganmu kok..." bujuk Sakura pada bayinya yang sedaritadi berada di gendongannya.

Sasuke yang berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sakura kini sedang terdiam. Sepertinya kemampuan otaknya sedikit menurun setiap berada di dekat Sakura ne?, Ren yang ada di gendongan Sasuke tidak menangis padahal biasanya suara tangisan bayi mampu membuat bayi lain ikutan menangis bukan? tapi sepertinya bayi ini sangat merasa nyaman di gendongan Sasuke membuatnya tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya terbukti kini bayi itu sedang tertidur pulas.

"Jadi.. apakah mereka anakku?" tanyanya memastikan , Sakura hanya terdiam terlalu malas menanggapi ataukah lelah? baru saja dirinya melahirkan dan tadi dia marah-marah sungguh menguras tenaganya hal itu sungguh membuatnya lelah baik secara fisik maupun mental. Ingin rasanya memusnahkan orang ini dari hadapannya tapi... tidak... dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ayo kita menikah.."

"Heh.. kau sungguh egois seperti biasanya _ne_.. " tanggap Sakura , dirinya sudah tahu bahwa hal itu yang akan di lontarkan pria di depannya ini.

"Tolong kembalikan bayiku dan tinggalkan kamarku.. aku capek..." Sakura membaringkan bayinya di sampingnya yang telah tertidur dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi bayinya dan dirinya.

"Kembalikan Ren..." Katanya sekali lagi. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membaringkan Ren yang sedang tertidur di tangannya.

"Saku-"

"Pulanglah... aku ingin tidur" Sakura menyelimuti Ren anaknya dan mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk ikut tidur bersama anak-anaknya.

"Aku akan kembali besok..." Sasuke beranjak keluar kamar Sakura dengan lesu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat kejadian barusan, sungguh hal ini tidak disangka akan terjadi... malam itu dirinya lepas kendali , dan bingung harus menemui Sakura lagi atau tidak, saat dirinya membulatkan tekad untuk menemuinya ingin meminta maaf dan melamarnya Sakura menghilang lagi. Sasuke mencarinya kemana-mana tapi sia-sia bahkan dirinya sudah memohon pada Gaara untuk memberitahu dimana Sakura, tapi percum Gaara tidak memberitahu dimana Sakura berada. Sasuke memang seorang dokter, beberapa minggu yang lalu dirinya dipindahkan ke sini karena tenaga dokter kurang dan Sasuke setuju saja di pindahkan kesini. Tidak disangka dirinya akan bertemu cahayanya kembali... kali ini Sasuke tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, tidak.. tidak akan lagi, apalagi dia mempunyai dua cahaya kecil yang baru. Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya esok hari dia pasti akan menemuinya lagi... Ah tidak seterusnya hingga Sakura mau memaafkannya dan menerima lamarannya Sasuke tidak akan berhenti untuk menemuinya, dengan senyum mempesona di wajahnya dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang mempersiapkan diri untuk 'bertarung' keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Otousaaannnn_! sinii cepaat upacara pembukaan sudah akan di mulaaii! _Okaasaaan_.. lambat sekali kalian!" Ren berlari ke gedung serbaguna tempat dirinya dan Rin akan bersekolah, sedangkan Rin nampak berjalan dengan santainya di depan ibunya.

"Dasar bodoh.." celetuknya melihat tingkah kakaknya yang sangat hiperaktif itu.

"_NE_! apatadi yang kau bilang?! _Niichan _tidak bodoh tau!" teriaknya dengan suara lantang, Rin hanya berdecak kesal menanggapi tingkah kakaknya yang memalukan itu.

"Sudah..sudah,,, kalian ini tidak bisakah akur untuk sebentar saja?" Sakura berusaha menenangkan anak-anaknya yang bisa ditebak , sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi pertengkaran lebih hebad.

"Haah... Ren.. sifatmu itu menurun dari siapa sih?" Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah anak lelakinya yang sangat hiperaktif dan cepat sekali marah.

Pria disamping Sakura sedaritadi hanya diam saja memperhatikan ketiganya berinteraksi dengan hebohnya , yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

"Bukankah dari _Okaa_-_chan_?" celetuk Rin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aih! anak iniii! ibu tidak emosional kok!" Sakura memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat imut , tidak terlihat bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang ibu dengan dua orang anak.

"NE! Sasuke-_kun_.. kenapa kau diam saja sedaritadi?! bela istrimu dong... aku tidak emosional kan?" Sakura memalingkan mukanya ke sampingnya dan melihat suaminya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya.

"Saku.. Tenanglah... ayo kita masuk saja.. semua orang mulai memperhatikan kalian .." Sasuke mengecup dahi istrinya, tidak peduli tindakannya yang semakin menarik perhatian orang sekitarnya.. karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara membuat istrinya diam dan menuruti Sasuke.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan memasuki gedung serbaguna Sekolah dasar Konoha. Anak-anak mereka .. Rin dan Ren baru saja masuk Sekolah Dasar ini, Ren meski ketampanan wajahnya mengikuti Sasuke namun sifatnya yang ceria, hiperaktif dan gampang marah adalah turunan dari ibunya. Sedangkan Rin wajahnya sangatlah cantik dengan Rambut hitam lurus bermata emerald mampu menarik perhatian orang sekitar dalam sekejab, di tambah lagi sifatnya yang superdingin turunan Sasuke membuat orang makin jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N :

yaaaakk selesai juga oneshoot gaje saya XD

mumpung ada ide mengalir dan ada laptop seharian sejak td malam akhirnya jadi juga *jingkrak-jingkrak dengan kantung mata yang tebal*

ini sebagai permohonan maaf untuk seri 'CF' yang telaat bgt updatenya sungguh Mika minta maaf *ojigi*

akhir kata bila berkenan mohon di revvieewww X3.

_Jaa.. mata ne~ *masuk selimut dan tidur cantik*_

__balesan Review bagi yang login cek pm ^,^:

Hanako : Ah... thanks.. secara gag langsung ngingatin Mika yang lupa cantumin Sakura Centric di warningnya...

memang itu full Sakura POV mungkin kalau ada mood bakalan aku keluarin yang Sasuke POV dan di situ bagian perjuangan Sasuke ngerebut hati Sakura tentu Mika jelasin... dan sepertinya bakalan panjang... jadi Mika mau selesein dulu yang Complicated feeling.. umm di baca juga ya.. beri review sekalian Xd /promosi ceritanya XD

thaankks udh review and baca and concrit?atau lebih tepatnya kemukain pendapat Hanako-chaan X3

And Once more

R

E

V

I

E

W

pleaaseeeeee (/^.^)/


End file.
